


The Hexside School of Magic and Demonics Rules

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: After a few acts from the students, Principal Bump decide to draw up a few new rules and regulations.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	The Hexside School of Magic and Demonics Rules

It was a calm morning in the Hexside School of Magic and Demonics as all students gathered inside the gym not long after Principal Bump had call everybody to this room. 

Lilith walked into the large room to see her sister and her friends on the lowest part of the bleachers as Eda was playing Hexus Hold Em with male student from the Abominations Magic track. 

And a few seconds later, she walked across the room. Lilith said hello to the friends from class before sitting next to orange-haired girl. 

Without looking up, Eda asked. " Do you know why Bump said we have to be here?" 

" No. But it's important." Lilith said in a slight whisper.

Before any of them could ask why principal Bump approached the stage to make some announcements, which, of course, Eda happily ignored. Until she heard the next part;

" Due to several complaints and two almost-deaths related. I and teachers put a sign up giving all the new rules and regulations we've come up with after a couple acts from some students. " Principal Bump took a list of new rules from his sleeve. 

So here are the new rules:

_1) Professor Callahan is a short man with green skin and a red beard but he isn't a Leprechaun. So, students can't ask him where he hid a pot of gold_

_2) The crystal balls are not for play in Bocce_

_3) No one is allowed to put sunglasses, rainbow wig, pink tutu or diaper_   
_on the school mascot statue_

_4) Nobody will not lock two students who hate each other in a room and take bets on who will come out alive_

_5) A training wands are used for magic and magic only. Wands aren't for picking your nose, druming on your school desk, scratching your back or any other form of entertainment or shenanigans_

_6) Growing funnyleaf or hallucinogenic mushrooms is not 'an extra credit project for Plant Magic track'_

_7) It doesn't matter what others want to call the Guardian of detention . His name isn't WORMERINE. Students cannot call him this name unless they want to lose limbs_

_8) Cauldron is not to be used as a jello-mold_

_9) Or a a bowl for party punch_

_10) The duel to the first blood or the first broke bone may only take place with the consent of the teachers_

_11) Students will not set fellow a first years up on blind dates with trolls_

_12) Walking on walls and ceilings is prohibited._

_13) No one is allowed to use silencing spell on their professors_

_14 ) "The choosy hat ate my homework" is still not an excuse_

_15) Nobody can ask students from the Oracle Magic track "What kind of questions going to be on the test."_

_16) Students cannot fly a pegasus blindfolded_

_17) Walls are not a shortcut to class and are not to be treated as such_

_18) "I was rushing to get to the class" is not an excuse for the above_

_19) Students are not to open the door to cursed class 13, unless they want to be sent to the underworld_

_20) No one is allowed to declare "bring a pixie to school" day_

_21) Or "Friday without school"_

_22) Salamanders are not to be stored on the school grounds ever again_

_23) No one is to ask teachers what happened with the fire salamander or its owner_

_24) Students will not use the invisibility cloak to haunt new students_

_25) Do not switch school nurse's medicine with the candy or hallucinogenic herbs_

_26) When trying to win an argument against Professor Moonray (who is vampire), student will not resort to the phrase "Bite Me"_

_27) The fact that there are only nine forbidden spells does not mean that every other spell is "pretty forgivable" and you can use it on your classmate_

_28) If a classmate falls asleep, student will not take advantage of that fact and draw a mustache on their face_

_29) Or use magic to give classmate true mustache_

_30) Student can't just use blood to to write an essay_

_31) There is no bring a zombie to school day_

_32) Taking red paint and writing creepy messages on the baby class walls is not funny and will be dealt with severely_

_33) The next person to forward a_ "send this to 15 crazy old demon" _chain message to the principal will be severely dealt with_

_34) It is generally accepted that Unicorns and Dragons **cannot interbreed** and no one should not attempt to disprove this theory, no matter how wicked the result would be._

_35) Older students not allowed to take out a life insurance policy on first years from the caring-animals track_

_36) The school library isn't the place to take a long nap._

_37) Nobody can use part of Grometheus as secret ingredient to their Abomination._

_38) Younger siblings are not acceptable replacements for a pet in the project of train an wild animal_

_39) Bubblegum Feeding the all lockers will be punished without warning_

_40) It is a bad idea bringing half of the school toilet bowls to life_

_41) Teachers are not to be asked about the fairy changeling incident_

_42) Do make sure that the helldemon roaming school is an actual monster and not profesor Deformem before his morning coffee, before you attempt to attack it._

_43) Students shall not cast anti gravity spell on the corridor, class, cafeteria or any other part of school_

_44) Gluing people to their seats in the class, however funny, is not to be done_

_45) No one is allowed to put up signs saying "Warning: flesh-eating teacher" outside the baby class door_

_46) Never glitter-bomb an inspector of the Emperor's coven_

_47) The Maximum Turbo Farts Potion cannot be combined with fire spell_

_48) Anti-Paralysis Potion isn't a wonderful cure for stress and cannot be sold on the deserted school hall._

_49) Speak Not the Q Word on school property_

_50) Recyciable items belong in the recycle bin, and not to mystery hole in the maintenance closet on the second floor._

" These rules and regulations are not a challenge. That's all for today, you may go to your classes." Principal Bump said and left the stage.

" Edalyn , what are you doing?" Lilith asked with a deadpan face as she watching Eda writing something on a scroll. 

" I just writes down all the rules. " Eda smiled like an innocent child. " I have to remember all Bump's new rules. "

" It's good to hear. " Lilith gain hopeful smiles at this. _Maybe my sister will finally start to respect the rules._

" Done! " Eda holding scroll with grin " Well, I'd better get started." 

Lilith looked at her with a confused expression.

" I'll have to hurry If I want to break all the rules before Bump catches on. See you at the lunch, Lily. " Eda said with a smug face before walking away and disappeared in the crowd.

" I'll catch yo- wait what? " suddenly Lilith realize what Eda said and then she ran after her sister. "Edalyn!"


End file.
